


There

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after their previous encounter, Orlando and Elijah meet in the hotel after another Lord of the Rings premiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There

**Author's Note:**

> This is for randomdarling who requested #15 on my [meme](http://moit.livejournal.com/78892.html), aggressive and aroused.

Orlando pinned Elijah’s wrists to the bed on either side of the hobbit’s head. His mouth latched on to the side of Elijah’s neck and Orlando smiled into his skin at the sounds the other man was making.

“We are not waiting until the next premiere to do this again.”

“Fuck… no,” Elijah stuttered.

Orlando rolled his hips, pushing farther into Elijah’s body. Elijah arched his back, urging Orlando inside his heat.

“Like that?” the Brit asked, setting up a steady pace.

“Fuck. Yes. Harder.”

Orlando obliged, thrusting hard enough to jar Eljiah’s head into the hotel headboard.

“Christ! Lijah, I’m so sorry!” Orlando said, his hands flying from Elijah’s wrists to cradle his head.

“Fuck, Orli! Don’t stop! That was the spot!” Elijah panted, bracing his hands on the headboard to keep himself from slamming into it.

Orlando redoubled his efforts, hoisting Elijah’s hips off the bed to pound him deeper. He took Elijah’s cock in hand, stroking it roughly in time with his thrusts. Elijah came with a harsh scream and Orlando struggled to clamp his free hand down on Elijah’s mouth.

“Hush, you daft hobbit!” he hissed, still thrusting. “Keep screaming and you’ll have the rest of the Fellowship in here!”

Elijah collapsed back onto the bed with his eyes slitted in satisfaction. Orlando took his hand away. He increased the pace of his thrusts, palming Elijah’s bony hips with his large, square hands. He gripped hard enough to bruise as he pumped his release into the pliant body beneath him. He collapsed in a sweaty mess next to Elijah, absently running his hand over the slick skin of his lover’s belly.

“Let’s not wait six months to do this again, yeah?”

“Mmm,” Elijah agreed, reaching for his cigarettes.


End file.
